1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present invention is in the field of lighting applications, and more specifically relates to monitoring of electrical devices such as luminaires, including ballast and/or battery powered lighting components, for a variety of fault conditions from a central location.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention
Conventional luminaires, such as emergency fluorescent luminaire are provided as an integrated unit consisting of a mains supplied ballast for supplying the fluorescent lamps in normal situations, a battery pack, an emergency circuit that charges the battery and powers the lamp in an emergency situation, and a micro-controller based supervisory circuit that controls the charging. The unit can be connected to an external switch that can inhibit the emergency functions when the mains power is on or off and restart the emergency functions with or without mains power being applied.
The micro-controller also monitors luminaires emergency functions and can perform a basic self test to check battery emergency operation and lamp condition. Results of the self test and emergency unit status are conventionally displayed by flashing patterns of red and green LEDs disposed on the luminaires.
However, in order to perform a more complete operational check on conventional luminaires requires physically checking luminaire's components and connections. Furthermore, the status of an individual luminaire in an array of luminaires is not easily communicated to a central location. Therefore, a need exists for continuously monitoring luminaire status and operation without interfering with its function, and communicating the results of monitoring of individual luminaires to a central location.